sasoris new teamate
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: sasori gets a new teamate and he thinks he is a girl then at the end itachi and orochimaru is fighting for who gets sasuke songs contains jonas brothers,barbie song,and song from the movie greece


A/N: about sasori getting a new teammate and thinking it is a girl and having a terrible night with hidan

* * *

"Okay sasori, now your back from your mission I have good news and bad news."

"Did tobi drop his mask in the toilet again itachi?"

"No but the bad news is that you have a new teamate!"

"Hurray!who is it he said in a drag?"

"you'll see!"

-2 hours later-

"Wtf why is there a girl in my room!!"

"Because this is your new teammate"

"A girl sasori said"

"He is not a girl"

"Then what do you call it?she has long hair!"

"No,it's a guy with long hair"

"I have long hair and im a girl!or at least I think I am."

"What! I let you borrow my underwear when leader steals yours to be underwear boy!"

"Anyway I have long hair sasori and it looks HOT on me!

So wahts his name?"

"Deidara"

"Okay"

"Im going to take deidara for a tour around the house stay out of trouble!"

-2 minutes later-

BANG!BANG!BANG! "Hidan get out of the bathroom I need to pee!!"

"Well to bad im doing my hair!use itachis!"

"I cant zetsu broke it when he sat on it!"

"Well use peins sasori!"

"Hes in there! Please hidan!im going to rip out your hair if you don't hurry hidan."

"Im not listening sasori!"

"Come on hidan im starting to cry!!"

"Ready this is for you sasori!" 1,2,3

"Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world"

Wrapped in plastic its fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination life is your creation

Come on Barbie lets go party!"

"Please hurry hidan! Your torturing me so much!"

"Oh no here comes the waterworks."

"Okay this is where sasori,hidan,itachi,kisame,peins,and your bedroom is itachi informed deidara"

"Sasori why are you crying?"

"Im not, its my allergies."

"You don't have allergies sasori."

" how do you know that im sweating through my eyes because hidan wont hurry up in the bathroom!

"Then why didn't you use mine sasori?"

"Because yours is broken!"

"No its not the plumber fixed it when you were on your mission."

"So your going to tell me that I waited here for hidan to get out and listen to him sing while yours was fixed all this time!"

"Yes."

"Itachi im going to kill you!!"

-later that day-

"Okay deidara here your cloak and im going to go see if hidans out of the bathroom yet. Oh and if you don't want to get killed stay away from sasoris puppets and don't touch them."

"Well see about that itachi."

"No seriously stay away from them deidara."

-5 days later-

"Itachi let go!"

"No orochimaru I need his eyes!"

"Well itachi I need his body!"

"Oh yeah well im blind!"

"Well I love him itachi so let go!when I first saw him I knew I was in love. I even made a song about him see look its called "when you look me in the eyes:

"if your heart is always searchin

Can you ever find a home

Ive been lookin for someone

Ill never make it on my own

Dreams cant take the place of loving you

There got to be a million reasons why its true

When you look me in the eyes

Tell me that you love me

Everythings alright

when your right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting to be with you again

Im gonna tell you that I love you in the best way I can

I cant take a doy without you here

You're the light that makes my darkness disapear"

"Okay orochimaru we get how you feel about sasuke."

So after that I think sasuke should come with me itachi.

Stop right now its my turn! This ones for you itachi:"

"hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way think you need a new one

Hey hey you you I could be you r girlfriend

Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No its not a secret

Hey hey I want to be your girlfriend

Your so fine I want you mine yur so delicious

I think about you all the time yur so addictive

don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright

don't you know that im damn precious

And hell yeah im a motherf princess

I cant tell you like me too and you know im right

Shes like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And thats what everyones talking about

"don't you like it itachi it came from my heart"

"I think I feel a tear drop thanks sasuke.

"Any way now its my turn to sing me itachi the superstar! Ready:"

You better shape up,'cause I need a manand my heart is set on you.You better shape up;you better understandto my heart I must be true.B: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.Both: You're the one that I want.(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.The one that I want.(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.The one that I want(you are the one i want want), o,o, oooooThe one I need.Oh, yes indeed.G: If you're filledwith affectionyou're too shy to convey,meditate in my direction.Feel your way.

"Okay you guys you can stop even though I feel special but seriously go home! Sasuke ordered."

* * *

A/n: the end oh and all the songs on here is from


End file.
